Management software can include user interfaces (UIs) and/or graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for managing, monitoring, viewing, and/or configuring one or more components (e.g., physical resources and/or virtual resources) within or associated with a computing system, e.g., a backend computing system separate from the management software. Such management software can also include functionality that allows a user to manage and/or query a specific element or entity in the computing system. In many cases however a user command regarding multiple system elements and/or involving derived commands (e.g., sub-commands) is unable to return results efficiently. Further, a user command is generally required to use a rigid syntax, which can be hardcoded in the management software and, therefore, difficult and/or expensive to change.